Jean Langlais
Jean François Hyacinthe Langlais (La Fontenelle, Ille-et-Vilaine, 15 februari 1907 - Parijs, 8 mei 1991) was een Franse componist en organist. Levensloop Jean Langlais werd geboren in een klein dorp in Bretagne. Als tweejarige werd hij blind door glaucoom. Aan het blindeninstituut in Parijs begon hij zijn orgelstudie, die hij voortzette aan het Conservatoire de Paris bij Marcel Dupré. Daarnaast studeerde hij compositie bij Paul Dukas en improvisatie bij de eveneens blinde André Marchal. Na zijn afstuderen ging hij lesgeven aan hetzelfde blindeninstituut waar hij zelf was opgeleid. Van 1945 tot 1987 was hij vaste organist van de Basilique Sainte-Clotilde in Parijs, een eervolle positie die voor hem o.a. César Franck, Gabriel Pierné en Charles Tournemire hadden bezet. Gelijktijdig ontwikkelde hij zich tot een veelgevraagd concertorganist en maakte vele tournees door Europa en de Verenigde Staten. Alleen al in laatstgenoemd land gaf hij tussen 1952 en 1981 meer dan 300 recitals. Hij bleef ook lesgeven en was van 1961 tot 1976 docent aan de Schola Cantorum in Parijs, waar de Nederlandse organist Ewald Kooiman tot zijn leerlingen behoorde. Jean Langlais stond bekend als een briljant organist, een voortreffelijk docent en een charismatische, kleurrijke man, die jarenlang samenleefde met twee vrouwen tegelijk en op zijn 73ste nog een kind kreeg. Zijn tweede vrouw Marie-Louise Langlais is ook organiste en orgelkundige. Zij publiceerde in 1995 de biografie van haar man: Ombre et Lumière. Composities (selectie) Langlais componeerde 254 werken met opusnummer, waarvan de meerderheid voor orgel. Zijn stijl kan gekenschetst worden als gematigd-modern en harmonisch complex. Werken voor orkest * 1935 Pièces en forme libre, voor orgel en strijkorkest, op. 18 * 1936 Symphonie (Suite) concertante, voor cello en orkest, op. 20 * 1936 Symphonie (Suite) concertante, voor piano en orkest, op. 21 * 1937 Thème, variation et final, voor koperblazers, strijkers en orgel, op. 28 * 1938 Suite bretonne, voor strijkorkest, op. 33 * 1938-1946 Deuxième concerto, voor orgel en strijkorkest, op. 122 * 1948-1949 Première concerto, voor orgel (of klavecimbel) en orkest, op. 61 * 1970-1971 Troisième concerto, voor orgel, strijkorkest en timbales, op. 166 Missen en gewijde muziek * 1932-1942 Cinq motets, voor 2 vrouwenstemmen en orgel, op. 8 * 1937 Deux Psaumes, op. 27 *# nr. 123, "Je lève les yeux vers Toi", voor sopraan, tenor en gemengd koor *# nr. 58, "Contre les juges inique", voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1946 Cantate à Saint-Vincent, voor gemengd koor en strijkorkest (of orgel), op. 49 * 1947 Cantate en l'Honneur de Saint-Louis Marie de Monfort, voor vrouwenkoor, orgel en trompetten, op. 53 * 1949 Messe Solennelle, voor gemengd koor en twee orgels, op. 67 * 1952 Messe en style ancien, voor gemengd koor en orgel, op. 75 * 1953 Missa In Simplicitate, voor zangstem (of unisono-koor) en orgel (of harmonium) * 1954 Missa Salve Regina, voor 3-stemmig polyfone mannenkoor, samenzang, twee orgels en koper-ensemble, op. 81 * 1956 Cantique eucharistique, voor zangstem en orgel, op. 92 * 1957 La Passion, voor recitant, 8 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 99 * 1958 Missa Misericordiae Domini, voor 3-stemmig koor en orgel, op. 105 * 1961 Ave Maria stella, voor twee gelijke stemmen, op. 123 * 1965 Messe "Dieu prends pitié", voor gemengd koor, samenzang en orgel, op. 144 * 1965 Messe "Joie sur terre", voor zangstem (of unisono-koor) en orgel, op. 151 * 1968 Missa Orbis Factor, voor gemengd koor, orgel en koper-ensemble, op. 160 * 1976 Cantique en l'honneur d'Anne de Bretagne, voor gemengd koor en orgel, op. 193 Werken voor toetseninstrumenten Orgel Piano * 1936 Mouvement perpétuel Klavecimbel * 1933-1944 Suite, op. 47 Beiaard * 1967 Carillon (Bells), op. 154 Bibliografie Over Jean Langlais Boeken *Ann Labounsky: Jean Langlais: The Man and His Music. Amadeus Press, New York, 2000. ISBN 1-57467-054-9 *Marie-Louise Jaquet-Langlais: Ombre et Lumière: Jean Langlais 1907-1991. Éd. Combre, Parijs, 1995. ISBN 2-9506073-2-2 *Janet Berggren Krellwitz: The use of Gregorian chant in the organ works of Jean Langlais : analysis and recital, Columbia University Teachers College (New York). 1981. dissertation. Artikelen *Joel-Marie Fauquet: L'apocalypse selon Jean Langlais, in: L'Education Musicale. 38 (1981/82), S. 307-309. *Marie-Louise Jaquet-Langlais: Die leichten Orgelwerke von Jean Langlais, in: Musica Sacra. 96 (1976), S. 30-40. *Pierre Denis: L'Oeuvre d'orgue de Jean Langlais, in: L'Orgue. 1961, S. 18~194. *Seth Bingham: The choral masses of Jean Langlais, in: Caecilia. 86 (1959), S. 73-82. *Ernest Bohn: Jean Langlais, poete de l'orgue, in: Caecilia. Strasbourg. 65 (1957), S. 146-150. Enkele algemene naslagwerken *Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 *Jean Gallois: Musiques et musiciens au faubourg Saint Germain, Paris: Delegation a l'Action Artistique, 1996, 212 p., ISBN 978-2-905-11883-7 *Vefa de Bellaing: Dictionnaire des compositeurs de musique en Bretagne, Nantes: Ouest Editions (18 février 1992). 280 p., ISBN 978-2-908-26111-0 *Gilles Catagrel , Xavier Darasse, Brigitte François-Sappey, Georges Guillard, Michel Roubinet, François Sabatier: Guide de la musique d'orgue, Fayard, 1991, 840 p., ISBN 978-2-213-02772-2 *David Poultney: Dictionary of western church music, Chicago: American Library Association, 1991, 234 p. *Johannes Gross-Hardt: Die französische Orgelsymphonie des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts, Wiesbaden: Breitkopf & Härtel, 1991, 244 p., ISBN 3-7651-0278-4 *Alain Pâris: Dictionnaire des interprètes et de l'interprétation musicale au XXe siècle, Paris: Robert Laffont, 1989. 906 p., ISBN 2-221-50323-6 *Philip T. Cansler: Twentieth-century music for trumpet and organ - An annotated bibliography, Nashville, Tennessee: Brass Press, c1984., 46 p. *Friedrich Jacob: Die Orgel und der Blinde, Mannedorf, Schwyz: Neujahrsblatt der Orgelbau, 1973, 39 p. *Robert Stephan Hines: The composer's point of view : essays on twentieth-century choral music by those who wrote it, Norman: Univ. of Oklahoma Press 1963, 342 p. Externe links * Website gewijd aan Jean Langlais * Les Amis de Jean Langlais Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans organist de:Jean Langlais en:Jean Langlais eo:Jean Langlais fi:Jean Langlais fr:Jean Langlais it:Jean Langlais ja:ジャン・ラングレー la:Ioannes Langlais no:Jean Langlais